


Being The Hero

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt always dreamed of being the hero!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being The Hero

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ anything like this means its written ~~

~~ You see those stories, you know, the ones where the guy gets the girl and they live happily ever after, yeah, those. Well, you grow up with them, wanting to be like that, the guy, you, getting the girl. 

Weeellll that's not the case, sorta. I grew up with those stories, of course I wanted that, of course I wanted to be the hero, the guy. That's were the sorta part comes in. 

I want to the guy who gets the guy. 

But, today's society just isn't for that type of thing. They find it weird, wrong. 

It's not like I'd be the hero anyway. I'm not heroic in the slightest. I'm just this tall, lanky, clumsy guy who is so incredibly shy. I'm probably the exact opposite of a hero. 

I wouldn't run into battle, brandishing a sword and shield. I wouldn't be able to make split second choices that could either save or ruin humanity. I wouldn't be able to come face to face with a villain, who would try to kill me. I wouldn't be able to do the whole hero thing. It's just not me.

I'm quiet, shy, anti social, insecure. I could keep going, but then I'd just start rambling, not like I hadn't already. 

Maybe when the time is right i'll find the right guy, or any guy, really.

Maybe one day I'll even find the courage to tell my parents, who are very against it. 

They wanted an athletic son, one that was going t! be star of all the sports teams, popular, and marry a nice girl. 

See they didn't get that. they got me. I know I'm just a big disappointment to them, especially my dad, who expects all that and more out of me, and I just can't. I can't be the person he wants me to be. ~~

"Kurt! the bus will be here soon!" I hear from my mom

I close my journal and put it back in its spot. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder, looking at myself in the mirror, fixing my hair. 

I head down the stairs and to the table, where mom sat a of my gluten free cereal and lactose free milk in front of my spot at the table.

I sit down with a sigh, slightly torn up over everything I had just written. 

"Hey, Kurt, hon, what's wrong?" mom asks, sitting down across from me.

"Oh, you know, typical teenager stuff." I answer sarcastically

"As in...?"

"Not being able to find someone, I guess."

"You'll find the right girl eventually" 

I sigh "....right...." 

"Actually, mom...."

"Bus Kurt!" dad yells from the doorway.

"Bye honey, I'll see you after school."

I wave as I walk out the door, letting out a sigh. 

And, there the moment was, to tell then, and I let it slip by me. 

I climb on the bus sitting in an empty seat, starring out the window. I watch the scenery fly by, watching the multiple people getting on at each stop. I'd seen most of them, never actually meet any of them though.

Always being to shy to talk to them. I've never really talked to anyone at my school, don't have many friends. I guess that's just me, the friendless, shy high schooler. 

Once the bus comes to a stop in front of the school, I stand up and join the crowd of students all trying to get off the bus. 

Once I do get off, I head into the school, trying to avoid all the people I know will pick on me. 

I make my way to class and sit in the back, like usual. I sit my bag beside my desk, pulling out my small sketch book. 

I also get out my pencil, starting to draw random lines, attempting to draw something... anything, to keep my mind off of everything. 

The bell rang and the teacher started talking. I tuned him out, not caring to pay attention.

I continued to draw, trying to keep my mind off of all my worries and insecurities.

"Kurt.....Kurt!"

I look up, startled, to see the teacher standing over my desk. 

I feel my face heat up, feeling overly embarrassed.

"Y-yes?" 

"Have you been paying attention at all?"

"Um.... no....." 

"This is the third time this week. you'll have to stay after school for detention today." 

"O-o-ok" 

"Now, put your drawing away and pay attention."

The teacher makes his way back to the front of the classroom, continuing another lecture. 

I glance down at what I had been drawing, see that the few lines had turned into two arms, who's hands held the others. 

I blush even more before putting the book away, glancing back at the teacher. 

~~~<3~~~

I meander into the classroom after school, my bag slung over my shoulder, my sketch book in hand. 

I immediately hate being here. The room was full of students, all the loud irresponsible ones too. the ones I always try to avoid.

"Ah, Kurt, good to see you, take a seat and get comfy, you'll be here for a while." The teacher says.

"Right...." I say quietly, finding the only open seat and sitting down. 

"You all should know the rules. No talking, no music, no cell phones, no electronics. Do something productive please." 

The teacher sits down and picks up a book, looking content on reading. 

I nervously glance around me, taking in the people. The person to my left was throwing wades of paper at another person across the room, who gave them a very pointed look but laughed. 

The person to my right had semi long blond hair and stunning blue-green eyes. Oh god... he's cute. he's really cute. 

The person looked over at me and I blushed, looking down at my sketch, thoroughly embarrassed. 

I feel a light tap on my shoulder and glance back over at the guy. He held up a notebook with something written on it.

~~ Never seen you in detention before, how'd you end up here? ~~

I stare at him incredulously for a second before flipping to a new page in my sketch book and writing a response.

~~ Not paying attention in class more than once. got caught drawing. ~~

After a second the guy shows me another note.

~~ What were you drawing? nothing inappropriate I'd hope. ~~

I feel my face heat up. I flip to the page and look at it again, seeing the two arms and the two hands. Both hands look rougher, like men's. 

I angle it so he can see, still blushing heavily.

~~ What's the inspiration for it? ~~

I shrug 

~~ Zoned out and that's what happened ~~

He scribbles down another note, though this one appears longer. 

~~ It's really good, very detailed. are they both guys? looks masculine. ~~

I scribble down a note as well, a small smile forming on my face 

~~ I'd hope so, or the girl has some pretty masculine looking hands. ~~

I see him stifle laughter as he writes something else down.

~~ The name's Zisteau, by the way. ~~

Huh, that's an odd name, but it seems somewhat fitting.

~~ Kurt. nice to meet you ~~

"Enough passing notes, get to work" The teacher says, giving Zisteau and I a pointed look. 

I blush profusely, trying to avoid eye contact. 

I glance over at Zisteau, who had gotten a book out and started reading, feeling kinda sad that our conversation had been cut short.

I turn my attention back to my sketch book and continue to add detailing to the picture I had started earlier. 

~~~<3~~~

"Alright! detentions over, get on out of here." the teacher says, which earn quiet a few cheers.

I see Zisteau walking over to a group of people, I'm guessing friends. 

I catch a small part of their conversation.

"Why were you talking to the shy kid?" one of the friends asks

"His name is Kurt, not the shy kid." Zisteau replies

"Still didn't answer my question."

"He's cute. what did you expect." 

"I still don't get what you see in guys Z, seriously. it's just kinda weird." 

I quickly walk out of the room, blushing heavily, unable to suppress the smile.

Once I'm outta the school I slow down slightly, walking normally. I had just crossed the street when I realized something. I left my bag in class. 

I turn to go back to the school when I see Zisteau carrying my bag, running across the street. 

I hear the sound of a car engine not far away and see the car itself closing in on Zisteau. 

I run over and tackle Zisteau, feeling very sorry. we both end up in a jumbled mess on the ground, the car having just missed us. 

"I-I'm so sorry!" I say, my face as read as a tomato. 

I scramble to get up, only to end up making it worse. Eventually we both sit up, just staring at each other.

"You.... you saved my life.... thank you" 

"Your... welcome..." I reply scratching the back of my neck 

"You uh... you forgot your bag" 

"Right.... thanks..." 

Zisteau stands up and offers his hand to help me up as well. 

I accept it and pull myself up, shocked at how soft his hand was, and how right it felt holding it.

I shook off the thought, trying to focus on anything but, how cute Zisteau was.

"Kurt.... maybe we could I dunno, go see a movie or something together some time, as a thanks, for, you know, saving my life... and to get to know each other."

"I... I'd like that.... a lot.... actually." 

~~~<3~~~

~~ I may not be strong, I may not be brave, I may not be heroic, I may never be any of those. 

But, today I was the hero who got the guy. That's all I've ever dreamed of. 

The only thing I have left to worry about is telling my parents. But, that can wait. Because, today I'm the hero, and that's all that matters.~~

I close my journal, sitting back and stretching with a content sigh. Today was a good day.


End file.
